Silver Tears
by kakagurl
Summary: Kakashi's heart was buried with his team. But will one girl be able to reach out and bring his soul back into being? KakaOC Rated for violence, language, and Genma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing **_**fan**_**fiction, now would I?**

**Prologue**

He felt hot wetness seep into his mask. It was not the sticky warmth of his blood, or the cool wash of the rain. It wasn't the bitter, burning sting of acid poison, or the steady drum of bath water. It was hot and salty, the taste of tears. He cracked open one onyx eye, fearing what he would find.

"I love you. Please don't leave me, Kakashi-sempai. Please…"

**A/N: This is sort of from somewhere in the middle of my story. I just thought I'd through it out there.**

**-Kakagurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Three lithe, silent shadows flitted through the foliage, only the faintest of whispers giving evidence of their passage. Bone-white armor glinted ominously in the slivers of moonlight falling through the leaves, animal masks hiding the identities of the silent killers. They moved in perfect rhythm, but not a word was spoken the entire journey to the Land of Lightning. They did not need to speak, for words were not needed. They had been a team for three years now, managing to stay together. Life in Anbu Blackops wasn't easy. Every day, you were haunted by death. But they had pulled through.

The Sandiame had ordered them to take out a Missing Nin in the Land of Lightning. It was a simple mission: a clean assassination, leaving no trail. Minimal collateral damage. They were used to these kinds of things. But, there was one little extra thing they had to accomplish on this mission. They had to rescue three girls. Why? They were never told.

* * *

_ "Please. My daughters… Bring them back to me." The woman sobbed. The three Anbu nodded. Behind his mask, Tenzou's face was twisted in pain. He hated to see an innocent in so much pain. Genma slowly chewed on his senbon, waiting for the blubbering woman to calm down. _If her daughters are easy on the eyes, it'll be worth it, _he decided. Kakashi stood emotionless, back erect. Was there any point in feeling such pain and suffering for three girls? Why had this woman stupidly allowed herself to get attached? _Love only brings pain. No good can come from it.

* * *

The shop was small and cramped and dingy. It would be their home until they completed the mission. The shinobi sat in a loose nit ring, masks shoved to the side. It was time to get to business.

"Well, taking out Lord Subetsu shouldn't be a problem." Kakashi said. "A clean kill should do it. But, getting the girls will be a little harder.

"It seems that Lord Subetsu knows that he's being targeted. Politics and what not. He changes his house constantly, so there is no way to know where he'll be and where he's keeping the girls."

"So, I guess our main weakness is lack of information." Tenzou, the youngest of the three, spoke up.

"Why don't we just bust in there, have Kakashi punch a whole through the old man's chest, grab the girls, and leave." Genma offered.

Kakashi heaved a sigh. "Genma, a punch through the chest isn't a very common assassination method, so it would lead them right to Konoha. Our job is to leave no trace."

"Kakashi-sempai is right. His Chidori is a bit too flashy for this mission. Also, Lord Subetsu is a Missing Nin. He'll have other shinobi guarding the mansion, so we can't just charge in. And, we don't even know where the girls are."

"Fine." Genma said sulkily. "Gang up on me like always. You guys are so unfair."

Kakashi rolled his only visible eye. "I was thinking, since there were no recon groups sent before us, that we could somehow get into the mansion, gather information, then make our move."

"And how do we do that, O mighty one." Genma demanded.

"We disguise ourselves as servants. That way, we'll be able to get around easily and possible come close to getting to the girls." Kakashi explained.

"How do we know when we've found them?" Tenzou asked with a frown, buffing up his (ridiculous) face plates.

"Simple. One of them is a blonde, the other a brunette, and the last is…" Genma paused dramatically. "A blue-head!"

"Blue-head?" Kakashi asked incredulously. "Is there even such a thing?"

"Coming from the man with silver hair…" Genma muttered under his breath.

"Yes, sempai. I, erm, think that I might actually know one of the girls…" Tenzou said awkwardly.

"Tenzou has a secret girlfriend!" Genma gasped, putting a hand over his mouth, feigning shock.

"No." Tenzou grumbled. "She was the only kid my age at Anbu Headquarters when I was growing up, so we were friends. That's it, nothing more. I haven't seen her in nearly eight years."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Ladies, we still have work to do." Kakashi cut in.

"Fine, old man."

"Genma, you do realize that I'm younger than you, right?"

"Whatever."

"So much for our amazing work ethic." Tenzou sighed, staring at his warped reflection in one of his face plates.

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I promise the others will be a lot longer. I just hate having to muddle through the boring parts, so I cut it short. There'll be a lot more action in the next chapter. Also, you'll get to me the blond, the brunette, and the 'blue-head'.**

**-Kakagurl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: To own Naruto would be a dream come true. Unfortunately, not all dreams become reality.**

**Chapter 2**

She had been in the Red Room for so long now. When she first came, it had been filled with beautiful girls and women, ranging from twelve to forty years of age. She had watched as each one was taken away until it was just her and her two sisters. None of them ever came back.

She had asked them why. They just leered at her and told her that she and her sisters were next. _No. _She told herself. _Not Tsumi. Not Terry. Please, no… _"Take me!" She had screamed. They had just sneered and left with their latest victim. _No... Please. Not my sisters. Not my friends. Please_

* * *

Life at the mansion was dull. They had wriggled their way into the ranks of the Daimyo's expansive staff, getting to know the forever changing compound, learning the clockwork of the guards, learning how many shinobi soldiers he had, learning what his plans were. They would lay low, awaiting the perfect moment to step out of the shadows and make their move. Kakashi had not expected to be able to set his plans in motion until at least another month or two. That was until he was presented with an unexpected opportunity.

* * *

He had come. As I had feared, the guard had come to take away Tsumi._Not Tsumi. Please, don't take Tsumi. Take me. Please…_ He was fairly young, with strong features and a mop of unruly brown hair. He had been kinder than the others. He hadn't come with ropes and gags. He had come empty handed. He had asked, not demanded. He had smiled. Tsumi had come to him. He knew how to manipulate us. He thought us weak. He was not better. He was worse. I could not let him take my Tsumi.

Terry told me no with her eyes. She told me that it was not worth it, told me not to. He frightened eyes told me that, if I did, I would kill us all. Panic wrapped vice-like fingers around my pounding heart, fear constricting my throat. My fingers curled tighter around that porcelain vase, hands trembling. _No. Not Tsumi. Please. _

I squeezed my eyes shut and swung down.

* * *

"Did…did you k-kill him?" It was Tsumi. Her voice was hoarse with fright, raspy and frightened. Even though my eyes were shut, I could hear her fear, picture her trembling. Although she was older than I, she was my little sister. Mine to protect.

I had always been the 'adult' among us. After dad died, mom just kept on going to the bars and drowning her sorrows. I did everything. I cooked, I cleaned, I bought the groceries, I looked after my big sisters… They didn't realize what was wrong with mom. I had seen it before. With dad. He had died because of his long nights spent at the bars. A cut throat had cornered him in a dark alley. He had taken his money, his clothes, and his life. He had also taken mine.

"No… I think he's just unconscious." It was Terry's uncertain voice. I could picture her worried green eyes. Just like moms. But hers were clouded from alcohol. Hers were clear. Like mom's used to be.

"Naoko…" It was Tsumi worried voice.

"Don't leave me, Tsumi, Terry. I need you. Please…" I said in a broken whisper. In the darkness, I felt her arms slip around my shoulders.

"I won't." She promised. "I'll never leave you. We're family."

"Yes. Family." Terry agreed, her arms coming around me too.

Never had one word sounded so good. _Family…_

* * *

Kakashi whisked briskly down the long hallway. The Hall of Mirrors or, in other words, the Hall of Overkill. Who needed eight hundred mirror panels anyway?

He rapped on the thin wooden door to the room he shared with his teammates. Genma opened it, poking his bandana-adorned head out of a crack. "Oh. It's you."

"Who else would it be?"

"Plateface."

"Oh, where's Tenzou?"

"Cleaning the bathrooms on the seventh floor."

"Ouch." Kakashi winced.

"Yeah. Sucks to be him." Unfortunately, both he and Kakashi spoke from experience.

"So, what are you doing back, old man?" Genma asked, flopping down on a creaking bed.

"Is it really that hard for you to accept the fact that silver is my natural color?" Kakashi asked, annoyed.

"'Natural color' my ass." Genma grumbled.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "Well, on to more pressing matters. I think I just might have a way to get us to the three girls."

"Really?" Genma looked intrigued.

"Yes, but, Genma?"

"What?"

"Please, try to keep you hands off of our client's daughters, 'kay? Our job is to bring them back in the perfect shape they left to visit their uncle in. So, if one of them left as a virgin, I expect her to stay one."

"And what if one of them isn't a virgin?"

"Just don't touch them."

"Fine."

"Genma, I mean it."

"Argh, fine, damn it."

"Thank you, Genma."

"Whatever."

_Well, he doesn't seem happy. Oh, why did they confiscate Icha Icha…_

**A/N: This is something of a filler chapter, I guess. In the next chapter, I'll actually **_**go **_**somewhere. Review, please!**

**-Kakagirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

**Chapter 3**

She hadn't chosen this life for herself. She would have loved a simple life: a life where she would never have to worry about whether or not Tsumi was eating right, or if Terry was taking her medication, or if her mother remembered to pay the bills. She had been teased for being the wet blanket around the house. But, they needed her. She reminded them of their responsibilities. She kept them together. She was never thanked. It was all she asked for: two little words.

She had told them to hide. They huddled in a tiny, shadowed corner. She piled up all the furniture in clear sight of the door way. They would think that they were hiding in the giant pile of futons and floor cushions because they thought that they were simple, stupid females. She would prove them wrong.

She held the broken table leg. It was her life line; her only chance of defending her and her sisters. Tsumi was two soft-hearted, too kind, to hurt anyone. Terry was too squeamish. Like always, the grunt work fell to her. She didn't want to hurt the guards. She hadn't wanted to surrender her childhood for responsibility, but she had to. For her family. For those she loved.

Naoko was, by no means, completely and utterly selfless. Every Saturday, she would indulge herself and take a long soak in the tub. Every other Monday, she would make Terry or Tsumi get the groceries for that week so she could sit back and read. It didn't matter that they whined and argued. It didn't matter that it upset her precious sisters. For that one day, she didn't care. She was selfish Naoko on every other Monday. Self-indulgent Naoko came out every Saturday. Crabby Naoko emerged on rainy, overcast Thursdays. She wasn't always a saint, no matter how hard she tried.

But, she was willing to give everything for her sisters on this one shady Wednesday evening, simply because she loved them. It didn't matter that, every day of her seventeen years of existence, she had been taken for granted. As long as she had her sisters with her, she would muddle through it all, for they were the only people in this god-forsaken world that loved her unconditionally. And, for that, she had taken all the crap that they had given her all her life as long as they kept on loving her; kept on giving her purpose. That was all that mattered to Naoko Uchiwa. That and nothing more.

_**(A/N: It isn't a mistake. I meant it to be **__**Uchiwa**__**, not Uchiha.)**_

She ran her calloused fingers down the smooth wood, her delicate hands running across the splintered head, the rounded end. Her fingers tightened. She would do this for Tsumi and Terry. There was no time to rethink this. She had to do it.

* * *

Tenzou sighed. _You'd think that the old geezer would be more thankful. I won't be able to look at my hands ever again without remembering all that…ew, I really don't want to reflect on that. _

Tenzou dragged his sorry but down the hall, met at every twist and turn by thirty Tenzous reflected right back at him. _God, do I really look_that_ bad?_ His back slumped further, his posture now surpassing Kakashi's in the slouching category which was quite an achievement, but not exactly one you went home to mother with. Tenzou stopped and stared down one of the many haggard, walking-corpse Tenzous. _Apparently so._

After having to battle countless toilets, shower stalls, sinks, etcetera, spotted with stains he didn't even want to know about, all Tenzou wanted to do was sleep until morning two days from then. Unfortunately, his team captain wasn't about to let him.

"Come on, Tenzou. Let's just get this mission over with and get back to Konoha." Kakashi said, delivering a kick to Tenzou's already-smarting back.

"You mean you found out where the girls are?" Tenzou felt as if he had two-ton weights on each of his eyelids.

"Yeah, no let's get moving. We're supposed to bring the girls to the Daimyo. Apparently, they're giving his soldiers a bit of trouble. The last sucker was found outside the door. Poor fool was out cold. His friend ran for it the second he saw the guy. He was bloody, too. So, the sooner we get the girls, the sooner we can deliver them and get it done."

"Well, that's convenient. It saves us a trip." Tenzou valiantly fought off sleep. "Just gimme a second… I'll…" He slumped against the pillow, a trickle of drool already leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"So much for Plateface and Plan A." Genma said with a snort. "So, what's Plan B, old man."

_Just this once, I'll let it slide._ Kakashi thought. _Right now, at least one of us has to be mature... _"The two of us will grab the girls, discreetly do away with Subetsu-sama, nip up here, drag Tenzou out of the complex with us, and disappear. They won't know what hit them."

"I like it. Nice. Simple. Easy."

"Not all of us can be geniuses. If everyone was as brilliant as me, Konoha wouldn't be doing as well as we are. I am in high demand, after all."

"_Sure._"

"Let's go." Evidently, Kakashi hadn't heard Genma. That, or he hadn't realized that Genma didn't know that it was meant to be a harmless joke. The Copy Ninja's mind works in mysterious ways, so one can never be sure.

* * *

Naoko slanted a fidgeting look out the barred window to her left. The sun was slowly sinking below the tree-dotted horizon, painting the sky a glorious, bloody red. The pines glowed orange in the weak light of the disappearing sun. A thin crescent moon hung crookedly in the velvety sky as deep purple brushed across the silken dome, chasing away the last remnants of daylight. _They haven't sent anyone to get us yet…_

Suddenly, light, fleeting footsteps could be heard. They weren't like the heavy clanking of the previous guards. These steps were light, almost soundless. Genuine fear squeezed her heart. These were no second-class mercenaries. She could tell by their steps that they were forced to create the soft sounds the floated to her ears through the thin walls. She could tell that these were the steps of silent hunters. They made sounds so as not to scare the three girls. It had the opposite effect.

_Please, father, help me to be strong…_

**A/N: I've abandoned trying to make them longer. Better to keep a consistent length, right?**

**Next Chapter: what happens when the Shinobi and the girls meet?**

**Should I put Tenzou into the first fateful meeting? To help me out of my quagmire, please review and tell me. It would make my day. Thank you!**

**-Kakagurl**


End file.
